Ministerial Decree 39
by Always A Dragon
Summary: In Remus's fourth year, when a Ministerial Decree forces Remus to reveal his secret to whole of Hogwarts, things start to go horribly and predictably bad. How will Hogwarts react? How will Remus cope?
1. Chapter 1

Remus watched in amusement as James scoffed down a chunk of toast. Crumbs flew everywhere; crusts scattered themselves over the table. Sirius and Peter were both looking at the black-haired teenager with expressions of mingled disgust and humour. James crammed the last bit of toast down his gullet and reached for another one. Sirius snatched the food away, his grin widening.

"You've had three already, James!"

"Oi!" James yelled, ignoring Sirius and diving for the toast. The two wrestled over it, drawing glances from the other Gryffindors sitting at the table. James won, holding the piece over his head with one hand and his wand in the other.

When, several seconds later, the toast had disappeared, never to be seen again, Remus shook his head.

"You're crazy." He said simply. "If you keep eating like this you're going to fall of your broom."

James tapped the side of his nose with his wand. He said something, but Remus couldn't tell what it was, since James's mouth was so full of food. Sirius folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"You know that's disgusting, right?"

James shrugged, nonplussed. After a minute more of studying the horrible eating habits of James Potter, Remus looked around.

The Great Hall was packed for breakfast, as usual, and the ceiling was a stormy grey. If it didn't rain, it would be excellent weather for Quidditch. The owls had not yet arrived, he figured it would only be a few minutes. Not that that was cause for any great excitement. His parents weren't really ones for sending mail. Remus looked over to the Slytherin Table, where Lily and Snivellus were arguing.

"Hey, James. Abandon your toast for a minute and look over here." He called. James shuffled over. Out of the corner of his eye Remus could see James start to grin. Lily stalked away from Snivellus, towards the Gryffindor table. She looked angry.

"All right, Evans?" James asked hopefully, but the redhead ignored him. Sirius patted James on the back consolingly.

"Next time, mate." He said, though Remus was prepared to bet 10 Gallons that "Next Time" would never come.

Remus was about to return to his breakfast when Peter made a noise of curiosity.

"Who's that?" He questioned, pointing to a person up at the High Table. The "who" was talking to Dumbledore, urgently and waving his hands around wildly. Dumbledore nodded, sometimes turning to look at the students. Remus watched the pair for a few moments, before Dumbledore turned, seemingly looking straight _at _him. Remus blinked, confused, and Dumbledore turned back to the pudgy man beside him.

"Hey, Remus…" James asked curiously, breaking Remus's attention, "Can I have your breakfast too?"

Remus scowled and pulled his bacon and eggs out of his friend's reach.

* * *

**A/N: I'll continue to post short chapters as soon as I write them. **

**This story is set in the Marauder's fourth year.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was in a pickle. The ministry had realized -by some means or another- that all at Hogwarts was not as it seemed. It had started a little inquest to _why exactly _there was a _Whomping Willow _planted on the grounds. The "little inquest" had very quickly escalated from there, and when at last the truth was uncovered, the Ministry -with their ungainly, interfering noses- had as usual, decided that they needed to send someone to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was in a very, very big pickle.

Despite all this, he smiled warmly at the short man in front of him.

The short man in front of him was called Borin Actaeon, and he worked for the Werewolf Registry Department.

Over the summer, the Ministry of Magic had realised Remus Lupin, currently in attendance at Hogwarts, was a werewolf. They never fully disclosed how they came by this information, and even Dumbledore himself had no clue. It was annoying, really, after all the pains he had gone to.

While having Mr. Lupin sign the registry had been rather easy -and it wasn't like Mr. Lupin had a choice- it was also the terms that came with it.

At first the Ministry had tried to pass a bill so the boy would no longer be able to attend Hogwarts, but after a few stern words, Dumbledore had sorted them out. Still, it seemed the twittering old fools had more backbone than they had previously shown.

"You see, Dumbledore, the parents really must be informed." Actaeon was saying, "It's in the school's interest."

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Indeed." He replied, but his eyes were no longer twinkling. "Yet in doing so you would be destroying a boy's life."

The man huffed in annoyance.

"It would _be in the school's interest, Dumbledore. _When the boy is cast out into the _real _world, the secret will no longer be a secret. It would be better if it was told _now_."

Dumbledore sighed, looking down his half-moon spectacles at the man. He was- as some people would say- rather annoying.

"If parents were informed, then there would be panic and prejudice." Dumbledore reasoned. "At Hogwarts we try to bring about peace and open-minds. It seems, Borin, that you will have to go back to the Ministry empty handed." He smiled. "I'm afraid my final say on the matter is no."

Borin looked up at the headmaster, an irritated expression on his face.

"Is it?" the small man asked.

"Yes."

Actaeon pressed his lips together, reminding Dumbledore slightly of Minerva, and reached down to the floor. Sitting his briefcase on his lap, he opened it and drew out a document.

"I was hoping you wouldn't force me to do this." Actaeon said grimly. He passed the document on to the Headmaster.

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

**_All dark creatures must announce their race within 24 (twenty four) hours, when in a school, hospital or Ministry Building._**

**_Any dark creature who does not announce their race within 24 (twenty four) hours, when in a school, hospital or Ministry Building will be subject to a court trial._**

**_The above is in accordance with Ministerial Decree Number Thirty-Nine._**

**_Signed: Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge._**

Dumbledore placed the document on the table. Actaeon was smiling in a thin, leering kind of way.

"This is not yet a law?" Dumbledore asked politely. "I was not informed of it."

"It's being passed right now. You have no other option."

Dumbledore paused, unsure how to respond.

"I will inform Mr Lupin before dinner tomorrow." He said sadly. Actaeon got up, bowing,

"A pleasure to meet you, Dumbledore." Dumbledore dipped his head in return. Actaeon was halfway to the door when he stopped. "By the way, the Minister wishes for me to tell the students. I shall do so at dinner tomorrow." Then the man was gone, leaving Dumbledore to stare solemnly at the Decree.

* * *

**A/N: Anybody like my reference to Greek Mythology? Hey? Hey?!**

**:P**


End file.
